


Hana!!! On Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Based of Beccadrawsstuff's idea on Tumblr, Becca's OC, Hana Oimatsu, I'm merely a messenger, M/M, Older Victuuri, Victor and Yuuri are old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hana Oimatsu wanted to skate at competitions, but she couldn't find a good coach. One day, she sees two old men on the ice and suddenly her life changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beccadrawsstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beccadrawsstuff).



Hana Oimatsu jerked awake as her annoying alarm beeped with an irritating consistency. She stared at the clock - 5:30 a.m. - and slammed the off button of the machine. She tossed off her covers and quickly stretched, a few bones and tendons popping. Sighing, Hana moved across her small room to the bathroom doorway to fix up for the morning. She popped on her practice suit and her sweats, combed her hair into her signature ponytail, and unplugged her phone from her charger. The girl checked that she had her skates, earbuds, everything she needed for a morning on the ice. She shoved everything in her duffel bag and went into the kitchen to eat a banana and an untoasted slice of bread. 

 

Hana didn’t like taking the bus to the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. It didn’t help her warm up. She couldn’t walk, for that would take too long. Her family was felt no need to purchase a bike. Hana, however, had managed to get a heavily discounted deal on some roller blades, so she buckled on the purple skates and set off to the Ice Castle. 

 

Hana wanted to skate competitively. When she first stepped a foot on the ice at the age of four, she knew that the ice was her calling. She would take the free public classes at the Ice Castle, taught by the three women who owned the rink. The triplets would encourage her to go into competitions, to get a real coach, and Hana only took their advice in last year when she decided to start skating professionally. She didn’t have the funds, however, to afford a decent coach, so she taught herself from looking at videos on the internet whenever she had the time. Her parents couldn’t help because they had no idea how to help her in general.

 

Hana liked to time how long it took her to skate to the Ice Castle. When the staircase leading up to it was in view, she would unplug her earbuds and open her timer on her mp3 player. She would record the time and try to beat it next time. She would then take off her skates, put on sneakers, and run up the steps and go into the empty rink to skate the weekend away. That's how it went every Saturday. That is, until this Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meets Victor and Yuuri!

“Whew, a best time!” Hana smiled at her pod’s screen. She had finally beat her set record from three weeks ago. She was feeling very energetic and motivated this morning. Maybe today she would land her double axel. She quickly got out of her roller blades and leapt up the steps of the Hasetsu Ice castle. She peeked in through the window and saw nobody at the front desk like there usually was. Maybe she was doing something? The automatic doors opened and Hana walked in. She took a seat at one of the benches and started to put on her prized ice skates. She then opened the door leading to the rink and saw one of the triplets cleaning the walkway.   
“Oh, what are you doing here?” the woman asked. At this, Hana flushed and realized her mistake. 

 

“A-Ah, I’m so sorry, are you not open yet? The door opened so I just assumed -” Hana flustered. The lady smiled and told her that her uncles were currently using the rink but she could wait for five to ten minutes before they cleared out. Hana sighed in relief. As the triplet was yelling at who she assumed was another triplet about locking the door, Hana turned her attention to the ice. There, she saw an old Japanese man with glasses doing a - triple axel?! He landed with grace and skated to another man on the ice. This man had a much more European look to him, with platinum hair and sparkling teal eyes set amongst the smile wrinkles. She heard the taller European correct the older man and the two teasing each other. The old couple started to waltz on the ice. At one time, the old European broke away and did a perfect triple Salchow. The man had a smug smile on his face and his partner just smiled at him and hit him playfully. Hana was in awe that such old people could do such amazing skills on the ice. She didn’t hear the man and the triplet conversing. She didn’t hear what the triplet said to her.Hana didn’t even register her body moving to the edge of the rink until her mouth opened. 

 

“Please teach me how to skate!” She blurted. “Please teach me how to skate like that!” Registering what she did, she clapped her gloved hands over her mouth in embarrassment. The three other people stared. Under her breath, Hana mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

The taller man’s face lit up and he crowed, “Absolutely!” Hana saw that his face was like a child’s looking into a candy shop. His partner just stared at the older man, “Um, Vitya, what.” The triplet just stared at Victor and then back to Hana and smiled. 

 

“Looks like you’ve got some coaches,” the triplet said and strolled off to open up the rink. Hana returned her attention to the old couple and saw them debating with each other. 

 

‘But piglet!” The taller man definitely was Russian, based off the accent. Also, piglet was a weird pet name. “She’s so adorable! I want to coach again! And she’s adorable!”

 

“Vitya, you already said that,” the Japanese man sighed. Hana was definitely sure that the man was Russian with the name Vitya. He turned to Hana and smiled. “Hello there, my name is Yuuri, and this is my idiot husband, Victor. It’s nice to meet you, … what’s your name?”

 

“Ah! My name is Oimatsu Hana,” she said, bowing. “It’s very nice to meet you, Yuuri-san, Victor-san.” She stood back up. The couple got off the ice and sat down on a nearby bench. Yuuri motioned for Hana to sit down too. She took a seat next to Yuuri.

 

“Why do you want us to coach you?” Yuuri asked. “That’s our main question.” 

 

“Well, I’ve been set on skating professionally for a year now, but I can’t find a coach. I’ve been teaching myself for a year now.” 

 

“Oh? You taught yourself? How?” Yuuri was genuinely curious about this. 

 

“I’ve been looking at videos online. When I get a general understanding, I try them out on the ice. I’ve been trying to land a double axel for a while now.” At this, Victor mad puppy eyes at Yuuri. 

 

“Yuuuurrriiii ~ please can I teach her? Please?” He begged. Yuuri just stared at his husband with a poker-face. 

 

Yuuri sighed. “Fine, Victor will teach her.” Both Hana and Victor leapt in happiness. “I will help every once in awhile, of course. But, Vitya, you will teach on one condition. If she wins the Junior Championships, you’re shaving off that hideous mustache.” Yuuri smirked. Victor gasped in horror. Hana was trying to hold in her giggles. She couldn't hold it in and her laughter rang through the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but more chapters will come! Hope you guys liked this! Don't forget that this isn't my idea, it's Beccadrawsstuff on Tumblr's! Go to her for more accurate updates on her AU.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
